Spectrum
by IfYouStillDream
Summary: Carrie Carlton remembers her times with Agent Clint Barton, and dreams of her future. Clint/OC. Set during Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my second story... :) This one is more Avengers. What? Bought it yesterday and couldn't help but think about this.. :) And the title is because of the song I listened to while writing. Anyways, here is Chapter One of** _**Spectrum.**_

_~I'veBeenWholocked_

* * *

"Professor Carlton. How is the Tesseract coming?" I look up to see Nick Fury in front of me. I smile, wiping my brow. I then notice Agent Coulsen. I smile at him. Then, he disappears.

"Okay, except for the huge amounts of energy this thing is giving off." I respond. Fury half-smiles, going over to Erik. I sigh, and walk over to a rope hanging down. "Clint?" I call up. I see his eyes, and smile. He slides down, and I hug him. "I've missed you."

"You've said that seven times in the last 20 hours." He tells me. I laugh.

"I _have_ missed you." I pull away, looking at him. "It's been a year since I last saw you. You and I have both been on missions, and now I'm here. Luckily, you are too." I smile. He smiles back, then walks over to Erik and Fury. I look around. The next thing I hear is Clint,

"Doors open from both sides."

As if waiting for that exact moment, a blue steak of energy flies from the Tesseract to the other side. Smoke fills the air, and I cover my face, trying not to breathe it in. When I feel like it's diminished, I uncover my face. I look over to the other side, and see something dark.

A man kneels. I take a step closer, looking at him. He rises his head, and I see the first glimpse of emerald eyes. He surveys around, and then lunges forwards. Gunshots go off, and I duck, rushing over to Clint. He grabs me, pushing me in to a corner. I slide down looking at him.

"Stay here." I nod, and he rushes off.

The gunshots stop, and I peak around. I see the man walking towards Clint. He takes the tip of a scepter, the presses it to Clint's chest. "You have heart." I see blue energy flooding in to his body.

_What is going on?_

It completely fills his body, turning his eyes a black, then to the same blue as the energy from the scepter and the Tesseract. He puts away a gun he had, and stands there, as if a soldier. He walks away, and I rush up. "Clint?" I whisper harshly. He looks at me, no recognition in his eyes. "Clint?"

A sharp footstep comes from behind me, and I turn to see the man standing there. His jet black hair falls beneath his chin, and he smirks. Something presses against my back. Dull edge, circular shape... Its a gun. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Clint."

I spin around throwing my leg up, and then down on his arm, throwing the gun out of his hand. At the last second, he grabs my leg- still in the air- and twists it. I cry out in pain, but muster enough energy to throw my fist up in to his nose. He jerks back after it hits, and I rip my leg down.

I turn to see the man gone, and look back to Clint. He rushes for me again, and throws his arm out. I duck the punch, and slide my right leg out. It knocks him off his balance, and I stand up. I give a simple push, and he falls back. When he does, I rush off to Fury. He is next to the Tesseract. He gently places the Tesseract in the case.

"Please don't, I need that" I can hear a menacing voice behind me. Fury's eyes meet mine. He stands up, grabbing the case.

"This doesn't have to get any messier" Fury's voice sounds calm.

"Oh, but I've come too far for anything else… " He smirks. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose"

"Loki? The brother of Thor?" Erik walks out. Loki glances over at him, then looks in the direction of Fury, although keeps his eyes on me. Great. I'm right behind Fury.

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury explains diplomatically.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki replies. His emerald eyes are glued on me

"Do you plan to step on us?" Fury asks. I take a deep breath.

"I come with glad tidings… of a world made free" From?

"From?"

"Freedom." He states plainly. "Freedom is life's great lie… once you accept that in your heart" He moves his scepter towards Erik, and presses the tip to his chest. Blue energy floods his body, turning his eyes a deep black, then letting them shift in to a light, wispy blue. "You will know peace"

"I think you mean the other thing." Fury responds. I take a step forward.

"You cannot claim to bring peace, when you are incapable of it yourself" I snap, looking at the god.

"And what would you know of anything, mortal?" He replies, taking a step towards me.

"Only that you're a hypocrite." I reply. I smirk.

"Sir, the portal is collapsing in on itself." Clint- one of my best friends who is under Loki's control- explains. "We have exactly two minutes until this place goes critical." He shoots me a look with those empty blue eyes. "They've been stalling and means to bury this place."

"Just like the Pharaoh's of old" Fury quipped back.

"Well, Barton" Loki prompted cruelly, and a shot rang out as Fury fell backwards. Clint points the gun at me, and I whimper.

"Leave her for now, there are more important things to attend to" He walks off, with a small team. As soon as they leave, I rush over to Fury. I roll him over, seeing him alive.

"Callie." Fury scolded,

"Sir, I know what you're going to say but I'm not going to leave you behind." I respond. I press my earpiece, "Agent Coulsen, Agent Hill do you copy?...Barton's been compromised and the hostiles are attempting to leave the building. Stop them." I look back to Fury. "Let's go" I help him up, and we rush for the stairs.

"We need to get to the chopper" He states as we round the corner upstairs. We push the front doors open, and rush in to the chopper. As it takes off, I press my face to the window, seeing the base becoming rubble. I lean back in my chair, and look over to Fury. After a moment, I hear Coulsen's voice through the speaker.

"They're heading out through the tunnel, sir." I look to Fury, and the chopper swings to the right. Fury hands me a gun, and we watch as a SUV comes in to view. I see Loki out of the top, and he sees us. With a thrust of his hand, he sends a shock of Tesseract energy on to us. Fury and I meet eyes, and jump out.

We roll, then steady ourselves. He shoots off a few rounds as the car disappears in to the distance. It's gone. He's gone with the Tesseract. Clint's gone. And Couslen is probably dead. He would only know about the tunnel if he was in it... and its become rubble.

"Director… Director Fury, do you copy?" Couslen's voice crackled through the communication device and I breath out a sigh of relief that he's okay. After all, he is my uncle.

"Yeah, I copy… Hill, do you copy? I have men down, it's only Carlton and I left" Fury explained, his tone grave and clearly stressed.

"I don't know how many survivors there are" Hill responds, "but I'll make sure that everyone who isn't injured is going to start looking for the Tesseract"

"Good… because this now a level seven" Fury states firmly. I feel my stomach drop. I look over to him with pleading eyes. Oh, please no. "As of right now, we are at war." Fury confirmed poignantly.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked in to the room, bow in hand, and looked at me. The grim slime across his lips, and determined eyes actually frightened me- although I would never admit it now.

I myself had nice fighting skills, and a tough attitude. I could kill someone with a glass if I wanted to.

The mission went off without a bang- for us at died. They never came back because they either revealed their true selfs, or died protecting our target. During that time, Clint an I were undercover, watching over our target. Being undercover, together, for seven months would be difficult-we knew that much. We had shared everything, and that led to...things.

After years of being partners, Barton and I were sent on a mission to Romania. Our target was clear- Natasha Romanoff, a Soviet spy.

* * *

_"Barton!" I hissed, pulling him back. "We are not saving that spy!" He closely watches her, making sure she doesn't go anywhere. "She is a Soviet spy. We don't save people who have ruined others lives." I look over to her, sending chills down my back, remembering last time we met._

_"Like us? So, I shouldn't be saving you, you shouldn't be saving me." I narrow my eyes, looking back at her. _

_"We don't count. We're doing something for the greater good. She's doing it to cause trouble." I looked back at him to see him slowly grabbing an arrow, and I took out an old sword I had found five minutes ago._

_"Fine, but afterwords-" Gunshots fire, and we duck, quickly meeting each other's gazes. "Okay, let's go."_

_"You think?" I throw myself up, deflecting bullets with the sword. I leapt from behind where we were, stabbing one of the firing men. I could see Agent Romanoff getting away, but Barton was already after her. I took care of the rest of the firing men, and rushed after Barton, only to find him gone._

_"Barton?" I whisper in the the dead silence._

* * *

Two months later, I was sitting in the Helicarrier, waiting once again for any message from Agent Barton. He had gone on a mission with the new agent- Romanoff. I hated her with my entire soul and living, and to this day I still do. She stole my partner,among other things. "Agent Carlton, we have a mission."

I looked up from the desk to see my favorite person in the world: my uncle Coulson. I smiled at him, and he replies the same way, then walked off being needed somewhere mission was in Budapest, and I would be seeing Barton again- only with Romanoff as well. How was I going to not kill her? I threw the packet down, going to suit up.

When I saw him, I couldn't help but smile. We were sharing a place again, only with a third person this time. And instead of Romanoff being the Third Wheel, I was. I was the odd one out, not knowing of stories they were telling, and inside jokes. I only ever got him alone once.

* * *

_I gaze out in to the sunset, looking at the crystal waters and the old buildings in the Budapest skyline. _

_"You still awake?" _

_I hear Barton's voice behind me, and smile. "Yeah. Can't sleep." I reply. "Same?" He nods. "What about Romanoff?" I ask, sickly. _

_"She could be dead for all I know." He replies. I laugh. _

_"Yeah. I would be fine with that." I tell him. He looks at me, _

_"Why do you hate her?"_

_"You know." I snap back. I meet his gaze, and can't be angry very often. I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder. I want to explain why-the main reason- but subject to another. "We haven't had a mission together in months. I know what happened between you and Romanoff- all the agents do. News travels fast." He sighs, _

_"You know that doesn't count. It was for a mission. Nothing more. And who do you care?" He asks, keeping his eyes on me. I drop my head, looking at the water. _

_"Past lovers jealousy?" He chuckles, wrapping me in to his arms. I let myself slack in his arms, resting my head on his chest. "I just wish we would never have made that decision." I mutter. _

_"We can take it back." He tells me. I smile, raising my head up. I press my lips to his, quickly pulling away. _

_"I wish we could, but you know we can't. Besides," I push myself up. "It would interfere with the mission." I start walking off, but he pulls me back with my wrist. _

_"The mission doesn't matter right now."_

* * *

When it was all said and done, I knew I wouldn't be seeing him again-not for awhile at least. And I didn't, for four years. That was 6 hours ago. When he joined the enemy.

"Carlton?" I look up to see Director Fury waiting for me. I nod, and walk out of the chopper. "Are you ready to take care of him?" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"At least I'm with my uncle." I tell him. He actually chuckles, and I walk off to find Coulson.

When I do, I see him waiting by a black car. He slides in to the drivers, and I slip in to the passengers. He looks over, his uncle side going off. "Be nice." He says simply. "I know it's hard with this guy."

"Yeah, Tony Stark is a bit of an ass." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms, and looking out the window.

* * *

"You- hey you there." I look up, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" I reply with a sly grin on my face.

"Call me Tony. You know that Mr. Stark is my father name." I smile even more as he looks at the Tesseract projection,

"I know that, Mr. Stark." I hear him groan, and throw down the Tesseract. I scoff, and he turns his head to me.

"What's so funny?"

"You." I reply. "I mean come on. You get jealous of a simple talk that your girlfriend had with my uncle." He looks over with a half-smirk on his face. He points his finger out,

"I like you." I smile, rolling my eyes.

"Don't expect me to throw myself on your bed." I mutter. I look up from my own packet,

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Director Fury wants me to keep an eye on you until you say yes." I explain simply, "He doesn't want you to jack it up." Mr. Stark nods, and I go back to my packet.

"Are you an Avenger?" He asks. I scoff, shaking my head.

"I don't think so. I'm a little too good for you all." He looks over at me,

"Wow, _great_ attitude, and you were able to get Agent Barton under your grasps. You really know how to work something."

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my resources- including a very old girlfriend from before Pepper." He tells me. I nod, burning on the inside. Which little snitch did it?

"Yeah. I know the feeling." He says, looking at me, able to read right through me. I smile slightly, looking up at him. I avert my eyes, going back to the packet, instantly. Wow, he was easy to like- nothing like the childhood jerk I knew from seeing him at SHIELD sometimes. I read my packet until he says, "It's still a no."

Now I remember why I hated him- He was too hard headed, and selfish. I roll my eyes, and scoff. "What- no. Don't be an ass about this. Besides, you get a treat from your girlfriend if you do as Director Fury..." I reply. He looks at me, and rolls his eyes.

"I'll think about it."


	3. Author Update

**Hey! I am so sorry guys! I have been ultra busy. See, my family owns a Pumpkin Patch and we JUST finished the season. But don't worry, small group of readers. I will update soon. But, in the free time I have had, I have started writing a Doctor Who Story. It's told from two character's point of view. So, I will probably put up the first chapter tonight.**

_**~I'veBeenWholocked**_


End file.
